Defense
Barracks(#367RntN) This is the barracks area where the Autobot troops spend the time between operations. Recharge tables line the walls and in one corner is a training area for combat duels and such. A gun rack lies in another corner, and along the far wall is a holoviewer. Assorted Autobots are here joking with each other, practicing, or just simply resting. Along the back part of the wall is a long bar, stocked with various types of energon, and even a few human drinks stored on the shelves behind it. The build looks distinctly Junkion, cobbled together from spare parts here and there but overall quite sturdy. A truly oversized jukebox has been installed in one corner. Players: Powerglide(#1959) Warpath(#1982) Obvious exits: Large Doors leads to Main Lobby - First Floor. Warpath sighs and rolls his optics again. "Ferget it." Warpath is talking to a very distracted Powerglide, who is reading a Hustler. "So how didja get those, anyway?" Powerglide folds the pinup back into the magazine then flips a page. "Oh, you know. They sell them all over the place. I usually get them by 'confiscating' it from other people." Kup has arrived. Kup is leaving his room at the moment, rubbing his forehead. Seems he has another robo-headache, possibly thanks to what transpired yesterday. Fortunately, though, nothing bad will happen TODAY. Really, it won't. Warpath isn't sure he likes this train of thought. "Confiscatin'." "Yeah. See, that way it's not stealin'," Powerglide says smugly. "What can I say? I love me some magazines. Heheheh." He reaches down and pulls a few out from the box, "Yo, Warpath, I think you should borrow some. You know, get your head in the game." Warpath holds up both hands. "Uhh. No Thanks. NOt really my thing. B'sides.. wouldn't want t' damage any more've em, yanno?" Meanwhile, from the first floor lobby, Rodimus Prime enters, heading more or less towards his own room... down at the officer's end of the barracks section, of course. He glances around as he walks, noting Warpath and Powerglide enjoying some quality human literature before spotting Kup. "Hey, Kup," he waves absently before he overhears some of what Warpath and Powerglide are saying. "Oh, hey there, Rodimus 'n' Kup!" Warpath yells, greatful for the distraction. Kup nods at the minibots, though he gives them a suspicious glare, and then at Rodimus Prime. "Boss," he greets, waving back and approaching him. "What is it lad?" he asks, looking concerned. "Fine, but don't turn around and say I didn't offer," Powerglide says with a shrug. "Oh, hey, Kup! Kup! Guess what!" Powerglide begins to bounce around and wave his arms, "Did you hear? You and Reds and Nights was wrong! I'm innocent, brah!" "Somehow I very much doubt that," Rodimus mutters. "In the broader sense, I mean." Louder, he notes, "I haven't received a report that you've gone to your training, Powerglide. Been busy lately?" A nod towards Warpath, whom he greets with just the word, "Warpath." Then he turns towards Kup and, in an unusually formal tone compared with how he usually speaks to the elder, says, "Actually, Kup, I needed to speak with you over your role in the upcoming trial." Warpath chuckles as he gives Powerglide a pat on the back. "Ah think I'd better leave y'be, Powahglide. If yew want t'get some trainin' in later, let me know, okay?" With that, he makes his way out. Foxfire has arrived. Powerglide huffs, "Yeah, okay. Listen, next arm wrestle, I am going to crush you. Got it? It was a fluke! I was tired! You took me by surprise! There was cheatin' involved!" Kup shoots Powerglide another glare, and retorts, "Frag off. And you keep your nose clean from now on, buddy." Turning his attention back to Rodimus, he says, "My role in the trial? What, you want me to be a witness or sumthin'? Frag knows I'm one of the few people old enough to remember Max's dessertion. The rest of 'em died trying to defend his worthless aft." The door to Foxfire's room opens, and the vulpine himself peeks out of it at the little gathering. Powerglide shrugs at Kup. Geez, what was /he/ so angry about? You know, other than everything in life. "Yeah, hey, no worries, man. I got it under control." Then he sees Foxfire and his entire demeanor shifts. "OH, HEY! FOXY! WANT TO SEE SOMETHING COOL!?" Foxfire rolls his optics, looking exasperated. "What is it, Powerglide?" he asks wearily. "More 'art'?" Internally, Rodimus Prime braces himself, because Kup is /not/ going to like this. Externally, however, he remains calm and formal, although one audial still keeps an ear on what Powerglide is up to. He rubs his chin and says, "Well, fortunately, defending him won't be quite as dangerous at the trial." Kup fixes Powerglide another angry look, but leaves Foxfire to deal with him for now. Back to Rodimus. "What do you mean?" Kup says, looking puzzled. "Oh, I see. You found someone to represent him. Well, which flower-sniffin' wuss outta the Autobots did you pick to do it?" He snickers. This ought to be good for a laugh. Rodimus Prime lowers his arm to his side, and despite the fact that he has a pretty good idea as to what's coming up, it's all he can do to keep an almost amused smirk from his face. He is not Hot Rod playing a practical joke on his mentor, damn it. He is the Autobot leader about to assign a very unpleasant task! "Well, Kup, I was thinking that maybe /you/ should defend him," Rodimus states. Warpath has left. "For the record," Foxfire points out, his attention leaving Powerglide for a moment, "I'd defend him myself. Why ask Kup to do it? We all know he doesn't like him." Kup just stares blankly at Rodimus for several moments. Then, finally, his hand comes up to his face, covering it briefly. "Lad...," Kup mutters, "I don't wanna hit ya. Stop clownin' around." "Hey! Pay attention to me!" Powerglide snaps at Foxfire. "Okay, prepare to be amazed. Close your eyes, Foxbutt." "To be honest, Foxfire, I don't think you have the background necessary to put up a proper defense." Then the young Prime levels a deadly serious gaze on Kup. "I'm not joking, Kup." Foxfire lowers his ears slightly. "But, Prime...!" He sighs. "Fine, fine." He looks back to Powerglide. "What is it?" "Okay, you ready for this, Foxface?" Powerglide pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to him. "Ta daaaaah!" http://powerglideisgreat.deviantart.com/art/MURDERfire-117936348 Both hands, tightly clenched, come up to Kup's face. His servos audibly strain in his anger. "Rodimus..." He drops the hands, revealing a face full of rage. "What the frag are you thinking!? I'm the last guy who should be defending him! Hell, I'm the last guy who would!" Foxfire stares at the picture, looking less than impressed. "Yes, that's nice, Powerglide." Powerglide shoves it in Foxfire's face. "Hahahaha! Look at it! See, that's you...and that's, uh..some guy. And, ahahahahahahha! Oh God! It's hilarious!" Foxfire raises an optic ridge. "Powerglide," he says firmly, "do you *honestly* think I'm capable of murder?" "Yes," Powerglide says flatly. Foxfire facepaws. "You do realize that I'm less than half the size of most Autobots, right?" "You know who else is less than half the size of their teammates?" Powerglide asks, getting right up in Foxfire's face. "Ravage." Foxfire shoves a forepaw at Powerglide's chestplate. "I'm *nothing* like Ravage!" he snarls. "Get off my case!" Powerglide points at Foxfire's murderous paw. "LOOK! EVERYONE LOOK! HE'S ATTACKING ME! SOMEONE RESTRAIN HIM! CALL THE POLICE! HE'S GONE MAAAADD!" He begins to flail and scream and just make a huge scene. "I'm thinking that for the good of the Autobots, sooner rather than later, you are going to have to learn to get past this," Rodimus answers Kup, right hand raised halfway to gesture as he speaks. "And that if you could see /his/ pespective, that might help." He snorts. "You do make a good point, though. I mean... you're old. Really, really old. Something like this takes some flexible, creative, clever thinking, and..." Rodimus shakes his head and sighs sadly. "I suppose /those/ days are long past you." The Prime notes, unconnected to his conversation with Kup, "Nice picture, Powerglide. So if I ordered you to calm down and asked you about your recent 'confiscations,' will I earn one of myself? I've always liked fanart." Foxfire snorts and heads over to Kup and Rodimus. "Be the bigger mech here," he murmurs to herself. "Don't bite him..." Powerglide chortles to himself after completing todays 'Make Foxfire Angry' mission. "Hahahahahaha! Ahh...good times." He turns to Rodimus and suddenly takes on a somewhat more serious demeanor. "Oh no, sir! I would never do something as immature and childish as that to you!" Kup's cheek twitches. "Oh, you're saying I'm set in my ways, are ya? Well, I'll have you know I was once a guidance counselour on some of the ships I served on! I had to deal with a lot of stupid people who did really stupid things, but it was up to me help 'em through it! And ya know what? I was damn good at it!" He allows himself a bit of a self-satisfied smirk. "Actually, he would," says Foxfire in response to Powerglide's claim. Rodimus Prime pfffffts at Kup's claims. "Oh, come /on/, Kup. I know you're prone to embellishing your stories and all, but you have to at least make them /somewhat/ realistic if you're hoping anyone to actually /believe/ you." The Prime takes a moment to glance down at Foxfire. "Ah, good. I'd be disappointed otherwise." He casts Powerglide an amused glance. Focus slides the transparisteel door to the side and steps out of the room. Focus has arrived. Kup pokes Rodimus's chest, optics narrowing. "Oh, you don't believe me, huh? Think I'm just makin' it up, huh? I'll show ya. I can understand anybody's motivations. I been around long enough to see it all, lad! Nuthin' surprises me anymore! Why, I bet I could even..." He stops himself mid-sentence, then grimaces. "Oh, dammit." "Well, Prime, sir, it's always nice to know that I have a fan!" Powerglide says before shooting a nasty glare at Foxfire. "Tch, more like a foxy Ravage if I ever saw one.." Foxfire pins his ears back as he tries to ignore Powerglide. He looks up at Kup as he winces. "What's wrong?" Rodimus Prime lifts both his hands in the air in a sort of 'I give up' motion. "All right, Kup! All right, already! You've convinced me! You can defend Fortress Maximus in order to prove to me how flexible minded you are." He lowers his left hand and points more towards the ceiling than at Kup with his left. "Just remember that throwing the trial wouldn't be very effective proof." Then Rodimus glances back at Powerglide. "Powerglide. Bet you can't go five days without intentionally trying to antagonize Foxfire! Foxfire, if you keep being as easy to antagonize as you are, you'll keep being a target." Focus slides open his door with a small metallic hiss. He gives his wrist a small flick and out slides a walking cane. Focus taps it slightly outside the boarder of his door and then steps out. He turns, and works his way down the hallway, but not before giving his door a small push to slide it closed again. He steps into the main Barracks and catches Rodimus's little tiff with Powerglide and Foxfire. Focus gives a small smile, then moves to carefully sit down on a chair. For now, he's quiet and observing. Well, as much as a blind mech can. Kup's teeth clench together as he glares at Rodimus. "He tricked me, that's what's wrong!" he snaps at Foxfire. Then, at Rodimus: "I can't believe you--GAAHH, this is what I get for all my mentoring, the universe's biggest pain in the aft, and he outranks me! Arrgh! I'm the universe's biggest idiot!" He stomps the ground, frustrated. Foxfire glares up at Rodimus. "So this is partly *my* fault? He's just racist against tapes." He grimaces at Kup's outburst. "Calm down, old mech! Please!" Powerglide crosses his arms and stares at Rodimus. "Ohhh no you don't! I ain't fallin' for /that/ one!" He throws his arms in the air as he continues, "I know how it goes! You say I can't do something, then I say 'I bet you I can' and then I end up doing something helpful or good-natured or annoyance free without me knowing. Well, with all due respect, sir, I'm going to have to say..You are correct! I can't!" Rodimus Prime lifts both of his hands in a sort of 'calm down' gesture. "Sheesh, Kup. And here I thought mentors were /supposed/ to look forward to the day when their students surpass them!" He sighs at Powerglides declaration and rubs his forehead, muttering, "Well, at least the mech knows his own weaknesses." Focus finally speaks! "Normally, mentors are. In this case though, that might not be true." he says softly. He rests his walking stick along his lap and just stares forward. "Kup, the biggest idiot learns the most of us all." he says, his head cocking just slightly. Kup throws up his hands, walking away a few paces. "Oh, sure, that's what mentors think AT FIRST. Then they actually succeed, and they say to themselves, "Oh Primus, what have I done?"" He sighs ruefully, then mutters, "You *really* want me to do this?" "I nominate myself as Kup's personal helper in this trial," Powerglide blurts out. Kup yells, "DENIED!" Focus chuckles at that. "It might prove amusing." he states. "Oh, c'mon! How hard could law be?" Powerglide scoffs. "I've played enough Phoenix Wright to know how it all goes down." Foxfire ducks behind Focus's leg, looking apprehensive. He hates it when the bigger mechs argue. "Powerglide, playing Phoenix Wright doesn't make you an expert on law." Powerglide points a finger at Foxfire and bellows, "OBJECTION! Your honor, I believe this proves my point." Foxfire just facepaws. Focus reaches down and pets Foxfire's noggin, but misses and only strokes the muzzle. "No one is I would wadger, little one." he says, "But help might not be a bad idea. There's no one saying you should accept the help Kup. Mearly listen to what Powerglide has to say. My master once said even the greatest fools can sometime blurt out the smartest things." He half looks at Powerglide, "That however, wasn't..." Rodimus Prime's expression softens and his shoulders slump a bit. "Kup... I... I really want to see you /able/ to do this. But if you really don't think you can, I do understand." He glances at the tape and the Minibot. "Despite my choice for defendant, believe it or not, I'm /not/ trying to get Fort Max executed, Powerglide." Foxfire is getting petted. That's all that matters, really. "Is Kup really the right choice, though, chief?" If Kup knew anything about that game, he would say that, due to the insane legal system depicted in that game, Powerglide would be an even WORSE lawyer. "I ain't never heard anything smart come outta that guy's mouth in eons," Kup grunts, shaking his head. He sighs ruefully. "Fine. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll defend Fort Max to the best of my abilities. Don't even know where to begin, but I'll try." Powerglide looks absolutely dejected. "Aw, c'mon guys! What am I? The Autobot's whipping boy or somethin'?" He huffs. "'Sides, we all know Tailgate is worse than me.." Focus shrugs, "We are only what others perceive us to be, Powerglide." He just smiles at the idea that Tailgate is worse, it's up to debate. Rodimus Prime attempts to clasp his right hand on his shoulder. "All right, Kup. Thanks." Then he glances down at Powerglide. "I'm not asking Tailgate to do the job, either." Kup shakes his head. "At least I got that much goin' for me." Foxfire points out to Powerglide, "Tailgate's just a moron. You're an *aggressive* moron." Powerglide waves a dismissive hand, "Yeah, yeah.." Rodimus Prime drops his hand from the veteran's shoulder, turns, and inclines his head briefly to all those there. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I've got other things to take care of." He glances back at Kup a moment, sighs, then heads out.